New Beginning
by EllaLikeWoahhh
Summary: UPDATE: SUNDAY, AUGUST 31ST: It's been about a year since I wrote this. Over the last few days, I've started writing where I think everything left off. Please read: /s/4509658/1/After Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read: I, Ella, the author of this fan fiction wish to express that do not own rights to Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight", "New Moon", or "Eclipse". Those are the legal materials of Stephenie Meyer, under Little Brown & Mt. Books. All characters in this fan fiction are based upon the fictional characters belonging to Stephenie Meyer. All events in this fan fiction are written from my own imagination based upon events in "Twilight", "New Moon", and "Eclipse" , and have no correlation with what will really take place in "Breaking Dawn". This is not a spoiler, this is nothing other than a loose interpretation of what I would like to see happen in future novels. Thank you.)_

The ceremony had been beautiful, I reluctantly admitted to myself. Alice, of course, had gone absolutely over-board on everything. My dress had cost more money than my bank account would ever see. I definitely would have opposed to her purchasing it, if she hadn't months ago without my consent. The courtyard however, was even more lavish than my gown, looking as though a fairy tale would take place. Brilliant white and red flowers covered the surface of everything. It was an ocean of floral waves, and the scent of its natural perfume was intoxicating. I hated to think what may have happened if I hadn't taken my allergy medicine that morning, but I chuckled, because it was at Alice's suggestion I did, so I suppose _she_ had seen me swollen, leaky, and sneezing trying to traipse down the aisle with Charlie beside my holding a box of tissues.

Not wanting to hurt Alice's feelings, I had given all of the planning, decorating, and catering duties to her. She invited everyone I had ever come into contact with, it seemed. I don't think anyone was actually surprised that Edward and I were getting married, and after being with the two of us together for any given amount of time, they could see that we're perfect for each other. Charlie was still reluctant, but started to cave after Edward asked his permission to take my hand in marriage, though a "no" wouldn't have stopped it either way. There was yelling at first, and more yelling, but only between Charlie and I. Edward stayed calm, and then we had all talked about it. With Charlie, it's always easier to make him think he has a say in the events and happenings of my life. Especially those with the enormity of this one.

We had the actual wedding in the Cullen's front yard, under an awning of course, for the sun was out. Alice had a crew come in and make all the necessary arrangements made so that the sun wouldn't hit us while we were outside. The giant tent was set on the soft grass before their picturesque mansion.

Charlie walked me down the aisle, crying and muttering,

"Bells, you don't have to do this. You can wait until after college before you commit yourself like this. You might find someone else at school."

To which I replied, "Dad. There isn't anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I know you don't agree with it, but you know how happy he makes me."

"You're just growing up too fast." he muttered.

Mom was less than thrilled when I told her of the news, via wedding invitation with plane ticket vouchers inside. She even called me several times to make sure that she hadn't fallen victim of some practical joke I blew out of proportion, after checking with the airlines that the vouchers were indeed valid.

"Bella, I think it's really irresponsible of you to get married before college. You don't know who you'll _be_ next year, never mind who you'll be in **FIVE** years!"

"_Hopefully,_ I thought _I'll be with Edward and his family, as one of them._"

Mom continued.

"You remember what happened between your father and I! I—I just don't want you to go through that, too!"

"Mom. I'm SURE of this Edward and I have talked, and talked about it. It's the only way I want to live. I want to be with him for all of eternity."

"I don't like that you feel that way about him. You're my little _girl!_"

"Mom, _shouldn't_ I feel that way about him? I'm marrying him."

"Well, okay, yes, but I still don't like it. I just, I think that—"

"Mom!" I cut her off.

"Y—yes Bella?"

"Are you going to be at my wedding?"

"Well, of course I am!"

"Thank-you. I have to go now, because Alice is rushing at me with a book of cakes to chose. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Bella. Oh, Bells?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Before I forget; I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks, mom. Bye."

Now she sat in the front row with Phil, crying and getting tear stains all over the grey shit he was wearing. I smiled at her as I took my place on the low platform that Alice's catering team had erected. Charlie sat next to her and they hugged each other, to my surprise. I sighed, and it was just then that I realized how lousy the dress was at allowing breathing room.

Alice bought it, before I had even agreed to get married. She of course, knew I would be with their youngest brother eventually and forever, so she hadn't any hesitation in ordering it made. Perrine Bruyere, a little known designer, made the dress to Alice's specifications. She was a genius in what she requested; he, Perrine, had designed it as if it were still Nineteen-Eighteen, and Edward and I being wed was exactly what was supposed to happened then.

Edward appeared, standing at the other end of the tent looking more like the boy he was ninety years ago than he ever had in his black suit, which like my dress, was also from his time. He wore a white shirt with a high collar underneath a black wool vest with ivory buttons. The black jacket he wore hugged his body, paying subtle tribute to my porcelain angel. I saw the surroundings reflected in the over-polished shoes that protruded from pants that matched his jacked in colour and material. A single crimson rose was pinned above his breast pocket. His golden hair was slicked back as opposed to the neat messiness I loved to run my fingers through.

I looked into his lovely amber eyes, staring back at me so serenely with every bit of as much love reflected in them as I felt for him. I realized that Edward almost looked as nervous as I felt. He saw me smile at him, and instantly his face lit up with excitement. All of my doubt and fear was replaced with hope and I saw what future lie ahead for us.

Ha walked up next to me and we turned to face Emmett. It was my only wish that we were married by someone who knew what they were getting us into. He recited all he was supposed to, and Edward and I said our vows. We both promised our love for each other and "Til death do us part." Edward smirked at that one so only I could see. We would never be apart again.

With amusement and authority in his voice, Emmett practically bellowed, "You may kiss the bride!"

The moment Edward's lips met mine, rose petals shot out from who knows where,—_"Thank you, Alice,"_ I thought sarcastically—and Edward's amber eyes shone warmly with happiness like I hadn't ever seen as he kissed me, making my heart accelerate into Bella-heart-attack mode. I looked at Edward's family, all chuckling, hearing the stuttering beats that no one else could. Even Rosalie smiled at me warmly. Hopefully that was a form of welcome. We had slowly been making more progress toward becoming, well, tolerant of each other. She started to go out of her way to acknowledge me as a part of their family. I hope that over time she would come to regard me as her actual sister.

We were outside beneath the tent until the rain clouds moved in overhead shielding the sun from our view, which was all and well as that gave my vampire family the ability to enter their home graciously in full view of our other guests without their skin turning to liquid diamond and dazzling everyone. Our company quickly filed inside to the dry, welcoming, and overly decorated Cullen home.

Alice had a promised me a small, subtle reception, but subtle was not her forte, and for Alice, the hundred-something headcount _was_ small. The large number of guests fit in the Cullen's giant living room with ease. Edward played my lullaby for all to hear. When he had left before to Italy, he had hidden the CD with my song and the rest of his compositions underneath my floorboard, though I hadn't known it was there. That was the most terrifying period of my life, and now, just as every time before, tears appeared in my eyes at the beauty of each crescendo and key change. I was sitting on the piano, and looked into his eyes, oblivious to our guests around us. I held on to every note of Edward's masterpiece as if it were the last time I would ever be able to hear it again.

Polite applause broke out after the final scale cascaded in descent to its last note, which rang through the high-ceilinged house. I looked out of the picture-frame window into the trees, and thought about mine and Edward's meadow. I thought about when I was in my dark days, and I went there in search of something to bring me closer to Edward, something that would tell me I hadn't imagined him. That's when Laurent found me, and tried to kill me out of favour for Victoria. Jacob and his pack saved me, but that was before I had had any knowledge of he and his Quileute friends being werewolves. At that time, it seemed as though everyone had abandoned me. But again; those were my dark days.

This though; this was my wedding day. Edward had come back—if you count me going to get him as coming back even though he would have returned anyway—and would never leave me again. No need to worry about the past now.

I did miss Jacob, though. I missed the warmth of my personal sun on those days where I had to hold my insides together and I could never breathe deeply enough to make the pain go away…

No one had seen him for a while, and as usual, I was the only one worried. But how couldn't I be? It was my fault he was gone. I couldn't just do nothing.

Edward told me about the wedding invitation he had sent for Jacob. At first, I took serious offense. I interpreted that as Edward trying to one-up Jacob, but he was hurt by that accusation, and I really saw that he had meant it as a gesture of peace.

I went up to La Push the day after to talk to Jacob and tell him that he didn't have to be there, and that Edward's family waived the boundaries of the treaty on the day of mine and Edward's wedding so that my werewolf friends could attend.

When I pulled into the driveway of the small red house, gravel crunching beneath my tires, Billy opened the door and bid me come in. He told me of Jacob phasing into his russet wolf form, and leaving into the forest. After speaking with Billy a while longer, the subject more light this time—"How will Charlie manage now that he's had you spoiling him?!"—I left and headed back to Forks. I drove straight home, and as I knew, Alice had seen me upset after I had crossed the treaty line, so Edward was already sitting on my bed with his arms wide open for me to snuggle up and cry in when I got home.

It made me cry even more knowing that I had yet again broken my promise to Edward about not letting him see me shed another tear on Jacob's behalf. The next few nights were those of unrest; I tossed and turned for several of them at a time, having awful, disturbing dreams that I would know nothing about if not for the troubled look upon Edwards perfect face triggering memories of them when I woke up.

In one of my dreams, I was marrying Jacob instead of Edward, who sat in the front row, stone-cold and unmoving. When Sam, who had taken the place of Emmett, asked if there were any objections, Edward sat there motionless.

That was the worst one, because I couldn't handle the thought of anyone else having my soul for all of eternity.

There was a giant table on which presents and cards were stacked haphazardly, though I proof-read the invitations being certain they all shouted "**PLEASE; NO GIFTS**". I didn't want my friends and family wasting their money on things I would never again need (coffee makers, food processors, cutlery—though the sight of Edward using cutlery while we hunted would have been rather amusing.), or giving us checks for high amounts, because that was unnecessary when the amount of zeros on the end of Edward's bank statements already was enough to make me shudder.

Edward's gift to me was absolutely outlandish. He gave it to me the night prior to this. He was a hypocrite of his own kind, buying for me perhaps the most ostentatious vehicle I had ever seen. Luckily, the colour didn't stand out too much, and for that I was grateful. But the car itself…

I wasn't an expert by any means when it came to cars. Not even comparable to having Rosalie's skill. But the name on the back of my new automobile screamed "expensive" at me. Edward bought me a powder blue Maserati GranTurismo. I only knew what it was because Rosalie's eyes flashed upon it with envy as she recited the make and model. As soon as Edward handed me the keys, I passed them over to her, who took hold of them with her perfectly manicured hand before I was done extending my arm, and was in the driver's seat with the engine revving before I realized she even had the keys.

I was walking around the room, having changed into a more era-appropriate dress, being greeted by everyone who had come. Angela and Ben came up to me, hand in hand, looking at me incredulously.

"I can't believe you're married, Bella." Angela awed.

"I know it's kind of rude to say," said Ben, "But my mum told me not to get any funny ideas."

"Ben, you're right," Angela laughed, "That _is_ rude."

Ben caught sight of the food table, and grazed over to where our towering cake stood. Angela usually didn't press silences. She seemed kind of anxious, nervous even.

"Bella, wow. How—how does it feel? Being…Being married?"

"Official," I laughed, "It feels just like it's supposed to happen. I love Edward."

"I know you do. I don't know how to ask this, so I suppose I'm just going to get right to this, but I heard Jess make a suggestion when she found out the two of you were engaged."

My eyes scanned across the room, and narrowed on Jessica Stanley, who stood with her arm linked with an unhappy looking Mike Newton. I'm sure Edward, who was still at his piano improvising, was having a field day with the thoughts going through poor Mike's head.

"And that suggestion was?" I replied icily, instantly regretting my tone when a look of alarm overtook Angela's face. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at her feet.

"Well, she, uh, she wondered if you may be pregnant," Angela stated, skeptically, "But you aren't. Are you?"

I laughed, "Ha ha! No, definitely not. Edward is very old fashioned," I stated matter-of-factly.

Angela sighed with relief. As well as she knew me, I could not fault her for having a seed of doubt. I would have thought the same thing, had I been on the outside.

Ben had returned with a giant plate and mouth full of food.

"Comgrashlashins Bewwa!" He said, cake and chip layered on his tongue.

"Thank you Ben, Angela. It means so much to me to see you for the last time until who knows when. Take care of each other."

Angela and I hugged, and Ben kissed my cheek after he swallowed his meal. I made my way over to my groom, wondering to whom else Jessica had recited her theory.

"Edward," I whispered, halfway across the room from him.

He finished his melody at once and stood up, and in 4 strides he swept over to where I was standing. He took my face in his hands and smiled at me, before planting a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Yes, my love?"

"Did you hear what Angela told me?"

"About Jessica's absurd theory?"

I nodded.

Edward laughed his musical laugh. "Of course I did, love. Jessica has been thinking it since she's arrived. Why would Mike Newton look even more sullen than usual? Do not worry about it. In a few years, they'll all be dead and none will be the wiser."

He chuckled at the look of horror on my face. I decided not to let Jessica bother me. I just disliked when people spread rumors about me.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

I mingled for the rest of the night, carefully avoiding Jessica, because I didn't really want to talk to her when I knew that she was starting rumors about me. I knew she wasn't being malicious about it; that was just Jess. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt bad. I knew I would never see her again, so I may as well just go over and say hello.

"Bella!" She called as I made my way over. She hugged me tight, letting go of a disgruntled Mike.

"Hey Jess, Mike. How are you?"

Mike gave me a half-smile and patted my shoulder.

"Congrats, Bella." I pulled him into a hug, he mumbled a "good luck" and strode away, a defeated look on his face.

"Omigosh!" Jessica launched right in. "I can't believe you and Edward are married! That's so crazy! Not like, mental crazy, but you know? It's intense. You! And Edward! Wow. Is there any reason for doing it so suddenly? I mean like, wow. That was fast..." She eyed me suspiciously, trying to get me to divulge the answers she wanted, but didn't exist.

"No, we just love each other, so why wait?"

"Oh!" She wasn't expecting that, but continued to persist. "That's it? Nothing more that would drive you to such an extreme? I mean, wow. Marriage."

"Tax break?" I joked, but she didn't get it. "I have to go start my rounds saying good-night to everyone." I gave her a hug. "You take care Jess, okay? I mean it. Take care of yourself, and always make sure you're happy."

Jess seemed confused, but returned the hug and said, "Married. Wow."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Bella."

I was surprised at how little she actually said. I was expecting her to say something about Mike, and how he acted to her, etc. But I think she was trying to get me to admit to her scandal.

I said my good-byes to our guest, all of them unaware that it would likely be the final time I would see each of them. Edward and Emmett we at my house earlier, packing all of my things for me. I'm sure it broke Charlie's heart to see me go, but I wasn't getting any younger. I needed to be with Edward, and I had already waited so long. I would be nineteen in the fall, a full two years older than Edward. Charlie would suffice; He visited Billy often, and after I grew accustomed to resisting human blood, Edward and I would visit.

"_Isabella Swan Cullen. Bella Cullen._" I thought dreamily. We were in the sitting room, and the day was slowly breaking over the horizon. Edward and I were scheduled to leave on our honeymoon today. We told my family and our friends that we were to go backpacking through Europe until the fall semester of College started. I hoped I would be able to resist humans enough to attend school by that time, but I wouldn't plan on it.

The truth was that Edward and I were heading straight to Alaska. He bought a house on the water, overlooking a cliff in the middle of nowhere, he said it was to be my own personal Wuthering Heights. I hadn't seen it yet, but he said it was sunny there, and secluded enough where it wouldn't matter if we were to be outside. It was going to be the two of us forever. And I liked that.

My boxes of my clothing and belongings had already been overnighted to our cottage. We were going to take Edward's car up later, which would give me plenty of time for sleep. For now I was still human, and there were still things like sleep that I needed to stay alive.

"Congratulations, you two," Esme beamed at me, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and kissing him on the forehead. "Bella, you were already a part of our family, the moment Edward knew that you were the one. We're all very excited to spend the rest of eternity with you here with us. Thank you for making Edward so happy."

I was speechless. I tried to say "Thank you," but the words got caught in my throat, and a dull "Mrrr", was all that managed to escape. Instantly my eyes welded up with tears, and the blood ran into my face.

Emmett roared with laughter, "Ha ha! See, she's having second thoughts about joining our little Halloween party already!"

"No!" I shouted. He laughed even harder.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed my hair. He maneuvered me onto his lap, and rocked me gently as we all talked about having to relocate soon. Carlisle was discussing Europe as a possibility for he and Esme, as Emmett and Rosalie were leaving to live on their own again, and also Alice and Jasper. Finally, after all this time, Edward and I would be together forever. The last thing I remember feeling before I drifted off to sleep in his arms was contentedness as his fingers ran through my hair.

When I woke up, I was laying down on the soft leather seat of Edward's silver Volvo S60 R. The engine purred as we sailed along the highway going faster that I was probably comfortable knowing. I crawled into the front and kissed my love on his marble cheek. I buckled me seatbelt, and looked out of the tinted window at the mountains around us.

"We're nearly in Alaska," Edward said, smiling at me. "We'll cross the border in a few moments.

The radio played gentle music that Edward sang along to. The artist had nothing on my virtuoso.

He stroked my hand, as the sign for the border announced we were in Alaska.

"Welcome home, my dear, sweet Bella."

One of the obvious reasons we were going on a honey moon was so Edward could change me. Saying that we were going to be gone until the end of the summer gave me excuse not to see anyone until at least Christmas, because soon after our alleged return, we would start our fall semester of school. And even by then I may be able to make up another one about being "swamped with homework." I just didn't want to risk the lives of those I loved and cared about so much, not when I would have to be the one who would have to live with that. . . . . Forever.

Alaska was beautiful. The mountains stretched far and wide, and the highway would through them like a fast-paced river. I tried to take it all in as we continued to our new home, but Edward's throttle-happy tendencies made everything seem like a lush green blur.

I must've nodded asleep again, because I heard the door open, and felt Edward lift me out of the seat. I awoke in his arms as he carried me to the door.

"Okay, I'm awake, you can put me down now."

He smiled, "But isn't it customary for the groom to carry his new bride across the threshold?"

I blinked stupidly "Oh."

"Give it a look, Bella."

I turned my head to see our new home.

A two-floor white cottage, right on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Right now, the sun was setting, turning the water and sky a vibrant pink-orange. I gasped at the beauty. Edward let me down to walk closer, but held around my waist fearing that even from the 20-something feet away where I safely stood, I still stood some risk of plummeting to the depths below. I didn't need to remind him that I've had my share of cliff-diving.

"Can I bring you inside now, please?"

"Yes, please!" I asked.

I giggled as Edward scooped me in is hard arms and carried me inside. As he opened the door, he said "Welcome home, my love."

We were in the kitchen. It reminded me of Emily's kitchen back in La Push; the homey tidiness, the aura of always being welcome. This wasn't like a vampire's home at all. It wasn't elegant enough. But it was perfect for Edward and I.

Every room was different from the last, and perfect. The living room had a nice sectional leather couch, and a smaller, Ebony baby-grand piano. The bathrooms were decorated in beach apparel; shells on the wall paper, with matching soap dish and shower curtain.

"Bella," He beckoned me forward with his velvet voice, "You've still got to see the upstairs."

He grabbed me before I could object, and set me down on a massive canopy bed, facing a large bay window that overlooked the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it," He mused. He strode over to me and lay me down. I wrapped my arms around him as he started kissing my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

I expected that Edward would lecture me about his lack of unrelenting self-control, but to my great surprise, he gave in to every unwilling plea my hands made against his body. I felt my heart stuttering out of control like a car on black ice. I thought vaguely for a moment of Tyler Crowley's van in comparison to my heart, but at once the thought was put out of my mind when Edward's cool breath blew in my ear. He kissed all over my face and neck. My lips traced his features and my hands memorized every curve of his god-like body.

Eventually, he rolled me off of him and stopped.

"Bella," he pleaded, "how is tonight going to go? I mean, I just, my self control. You know it isn't unwavering."

I giggled, because Edward actually seemed to be nervous for once.

"Edward. I can wait, if you would prefer that. I just, you know, I'm trying to do what you suggested and get all of my human experiences out of the way before you change me." I was a horrible liar. I just wanted him so much closer, and holding myself back from him was so difficult to do.

He saw through my façade immediately and laughed.

"Bella, I know you're _aroused_. It happens when your species gets too near one of us—"

"But—!" I interjected, trying to argue what he was saying. It wasn't just because he was incredibly beautiful! I _love_ him.

"Bella, I know you love me. Please, I wasn't finished," against my will, I shut my mouth and he continued. "Thank you. As I was saying, I know you're aroused, as I very much am too. I may not be a human anymore, but I am still very much a man where you would expect me to be."

I blushed, misinterpreting what he meant.

"I mean on the inside; in my head. You're very beautiful, and I love you, and now we're married but I still don't know how safe it is for you. I don't know if I can take that kind of risk with you."

"Please, please try."

Edward positioned himself on top of me and slowly lowered himself so as to be careful with me and not cause any pain.

At once, I felt a surge of energy as we were connected by this physical spiritual bond, and I was so overwhelmed just knowing that right then, Edward and I were joined as one.

Afterward, I lay there, feeling serene out of myself.

"Bella…" He whispered, cradling my head in his hands.

"Edward, will you change me now?"

Before I had any sense that the had let me go, he was on the other side of our bed looking at me in horror.

"Bella, certainly not right now!"

I felt hurt, and betrayed. As my eyes started to gloss over with tears, I started murmuring nonsense about how I thought we promised forever.

Edward broke into a smile and was back next to me in bed, his cool stone body against mine.

"You foolish, oversensitive, lovely girl! I would not break my part of the promise on you! I was not expecting you to ask me that, at all. Please Bella, please let me spoil myself for just a little while, while I can keep your warmth with me at all hours of the day. Can I please have that, just for another day or so?"

He chuckled at the grumpy look on my face and kissed the tip of my reddened nose.

"I guess," I said, "but no more than a week."

"Thank you. And after that, I promise you forever."

"Forever?"

"Eternally forever."

I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I was more tired than I had remembered ever being. That was okay though, because I was with Edward for ever.

_(Now this chapter wasn't the best, and for that I apologize, because who _really_ does know what's happening between Bella and Edward at this point? But I need your help now. If you'd all like me to continue, then please; let me know. If I have at _least_ ten reviews telling me to go for it, then I will. But other than that, this is where I call it the end. So it's up to you, the reader, now. Thanks!_

_--Ella)_


End file.
